In the Middle of Seoul's Hustle
by Turqoiseleaf
Summary: Seoul is busy, yet there is still someone who try to find his true feeling, there is still someone who try to hide some facts that might hurt the significant other, there is still someone who care deeply to others. EXO. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Sehun. Kris. R&R.


Chanyeol blinked few times then realized...Baekhyun was never loving him...ever. That's what he thought.

The familiar cafe was still on it's duty. Still busy as always. No one even paid their attention to them, and Chanyeol liked the way better because he could be just straight to the point without breaking Baekhyun's heart, he thought.

Chanyeol smiled then swung his hand to Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun grabbed it then shaked.

"Thanks for your existing, Baekhyun."

"With pleasure."

He knew...he did the right thing.

He run and saw Sehun was standing in front of the cafe. Chanyeol smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Sehun..." Chanyeol called. Sehun turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy today? Where are you going?"

"Are you offering me to sleep over then do battle games untill midnight?" Asked Sehun.

Chanyeol nodded and chuckled.

Chanyeol and Sehun. Two men with best friends relationship instead of couple. Sehun who didn't know about Chanyeol's feeling, Chanyeol who had deep love for his buddy. They met when they were on the same bus to the campus.

3 years has passed.

Chanyeol had tried to find their love through Baekhyun.

1 year with Baekhyun was...fine. Just fine. No love no care just...a relationship. Chanyeol knew, sooner or later he would break this relationship, and he did.

After he suffered for many years just because he didn't want to break their bestfriends relationship...finally Chanyeol collected his courage to confess his feeling to Sehun.

Yeah...not now...but sooner.

"Welcome home." Sehun laughed when he was walking to Chanyeol's room just to get rest. He put his bag on the floor then jumped on the bed where they shared.

Chanyeol found himself in the kitchen just to make some snacks. Pancakes maybe?

"Sehun! Wanna some pancakes?!"

"Yes please!!"

Chanyeol giggled and started to cook while Sehun was sleeping and snoring softly.

In the cafe, Baekhyun was still sitting and drinking his coffee. His eyes kept staring at his watch untill someone sat in front of him.

"Sorry i'm late, you know...traffic jam."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, so?" Baekhyun asked.

"Uhmm...isn't better if i order first?"

"Yeah...it's so you, Kris."

Kris took his latte cooly.

"long time no see, cousin." Kris said.

"Yeah yeah...so?" Baekhyun was curious. 3 years without Kris was tough. No one who shared his room with. No one who accompanied him did battle game in midnight. No one who he told his whole day with. No one like Kris.

Kris and his family were moved out from Seoul to Canada. It was tough according to Baekhyun.

So, now, he asked the stories from Kris.

Magically, he forgot about Chanyeol...who broke his heart.

Yeah...Baekhyun was broken now. It's just, he ignored to admit it. Because he knew...he would cry if he took all out.

No, he wouldn't cry in front of Kris. Never.

"Baek...don't try to insist...just share with me, like always."

Oh sh*t, he forgot. Kris had a strong feeling that made him looked creepy.

Baekhyun gulped. He was not brave enough to look at Kris' eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" Baekhyun asked.

"Very."

"I'm trying to hold it though...but i failed..." Baekhyun was sniffing and his voice was trembling that made Kris' heart hurt.

"Just...go home...c'mon." Kris stood up.

Baekhyun nodded.

"Chanyeol."

"Hm?" Chanyeol took a seat beside Sehun and turned on the TV.

"What happened to Baekhyun? Why did you leave him alone there?" Sehun asked.

Chanyeol looked at Sehun. He didn't expect Sehun would ask this question.

"I broke our relationship. We're nothing but friends now." He tried to smile.

Sehun glanced at Chanyeol and took the pancakes away from Chanyeol.

"Why?? Baekhyun is your first love right?? Why?"

Chanyeol tried to looked at Sehun's eyes.

'I love you' Chanyeol wanted to say it out loud but...

"I'm jerk. He is too kind for me. That's why i ended the relationship."

Sehun chuckled.

"Do you think i'm stupid?"

"Just...eat those pancakes and watch TV." Chanyeol tried to ignore Sehun's death glare.

"Don't try to change the subject dude." Sehun sat beside Chanyeol and sighed heavily.

"Sorry..." He mumbled but loud enough for Sehun to hear.

"Chanyeol, you already knew my middle name is persistent...so tell me."

Chanyeol sighed and rubbed his face roughly.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" While he asked, he was trying to look at Sehun's eagle eyes.

"The reason...why you broke his heart."

"I didn't love him...i'd never love him though...i can't force my feeling."

Sehun watched Chanyeol intensely...he never accept unlogical answer like Chanyeol's.

"What??"

"I don't love him, hey pay attention."

"I do pay attention...it just doesn't make anysense at all."

"The other words are that you played his heart for a year, am i right?"

"You're saying as if i'm a cold blooded killer...but yes you are right..."

"Man, you are totally jerk. No doubt." Sehun was furious, he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Chanyeol asked.

"Your room...i feel sleepy for sudden."

Chanyeol was still sitting there.

Why was Sehun mad? Chanyeol didn't understand at all. It was Baekhyun, not him. But why did Sehun avoid him?

Chanyeol stood up and walked after Sehun.

Cklek!

Chanyeol saw Sehun sat on the edge of bed. He was paying attention to his cellphone.

"Sehun." He chose to sit beside the younger.

"Hm?" Sehun mumbled.

"Sehuuun."

"What?"

"Look at me."

"Look at me, please."

Sehun sighed and looked at Chanyeol lazily.

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes you are, why?"

"You're stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Sehun turned his gaze back to his phone which made Chanyeol confused.

Chanyeol grabbed Sehun's shoulders just to force Sehun to look at him straighly.

"Just look at me or i take your phone." Chanyeol threated.

"You're not my mom..." Sehun mumbled, but he chose to save his phone instead.

"Why are you mad?" Chanyeol asked again.

"Do you wanna know?"

"Of course."

"And if you knew, what would you do?"

"I would try my best to make you forgive me."

Sehun gulped and inhaled softly.

"Baekhyun...is my step brother from my step father..."

Chanyeol was frozen.

He had never knew about Sehun's step father except the fact that Sehun hated him very much because that old man made Sehun's mom became worse. She even used to go home after midnight because she had to work hard since her husband got an early onset of alzheimer that made him forgot about almost everything. Once, Sehun found she was drunk. She was stressed.

Chanyeol had never knew Baekhyun's family except Baekhyun's beautiful aunt. Yeah...he didn't love him, so he didn't ask much.

"What?" Chanyeol asked. He couldn't believe what Sehun said. Did Sehun make a joke?

"Yeah...now you are breaking his heart...you break my brother's heart."

"I am mad because i care for Baekhyun." Sehun looked at Chanyeol's eyes in silent.

Chanyeol couldn't say a word, he gulped his saliva heavily. He already did bad thing to Sehun, the one who he loved.

Chanyeol laid his back on the bed and whispered, "I am sorry..."

Sehun heard it and laid down beside Chanyeol.

"Don't apologize to me..."

Baekhyun was crying for 30 minutes straight, and it made Kris worried.

Kris kept saying, "You don't deserve him, don't cry over him." while hugging Baekhyun, his dear cousin.

"I loved him, i still do..." Baekhyun sniffed.

Kris couldn't say a word, he couldn't do anything.

"I know you'll forget him sooner, you're a tough guy Baek."

"I am not, Kris. I'm fragile..."

"You think you're fragile because you don't realize that so many people love you dearly. Instead of thinking and crying over Chanyeol, why don't you calm and think about your family, bestfriends and this your lovely cousin?". Kris winked.

Baekhyun laughed.

"Thank you, my lovely cousin." Baekhyun smiled ear to ear.

Chanyeol was standing in front of Baekhyun's house for more than an hour. He was hesitating. He wanted to apologize but he was afraid that Baekhyun would not accept his apologize.

He just knew that Baekhyun always loved him, Sehun said that. He felt so guilty.

Chanyeol's phone was vibrating. It showed -Sehun-. He picked it up.

"Sehun."

"Why are you standing there like an idiot? just come in." Sehun looked at Chanyeol through his window.

Chanyeol was confused and saw him stood there behind the window. He chuckled.

"Since when?"

"An hour ago, idiot."

Ting Tong!

"A moment!"

Chanyeol could hear Baekhyun's voice from inside the house.

Baekhyun was stoned.

"Chanyeol..."

"Baek, how are you?..."

"fine, you?"

"Baek...i am sorry, i have no intention to break your heart, i never realized that you loved me, i am a jerk, i shouldn't have done it to you, you deserve better-"

Baekhyun tapped his hand to Chanyeol's left shoulder and smiled.

"Chan, i forgive you, relax. I was a coward, i didn't show my feeling to you. It's not 100% your fault."

Chanyeol smiled, he knew that Baekhyun was a kind guy, he always be.

"So...may i still ask you for-"

"a cup of coffee like we used to? of course, Chan, this time in my house."

"I'd be glad to."

Chanyeol sat in front of Baekhyun and sipped his hot black coffee.

"How's your relationship?" Baekhyun asked.

"I'm still single, Baek." Chanyeol chuckled.

"I'm asking about the guy who stood outside the cafe that day." Baekhyun still hid the fact that Sehun was his step brother because he didn't want Chanyeol felt horrible knowing that Chanyeol had break his lover's step brother's heart.

"He's...fine." Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was still pretending. Chanyeol smiled knowing that Baekhyun was a lovely guy he ever be together with. Time that had passed with Baekhyun was not lovely but he felt grateful for knowing such a good guy like Baekhyun. He would never be regreting his fate meeting Baekhyun.

"Thank you for the coffee, and say hi to Sehun, will you." Chanyeol smiled, he didn't want to pretend anymore.

Baekhyun took a solid 7 seconds in silent and smiled, "I will."

Note from Author:

Another old ffn in english version. Hope you like it and i really appreciate your comments, reader-nim

pardon typos and bad grammars.


End file.
